


Мать Драконов: Скайрим

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Self-Discovery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Дейенерис умирает на руках любимого мужчины, когда, казалось бы, цель к которой она стремилась долгие годы наконец достигнута. Последняя представительница драконьей династии почти что ощущает жар Пекла на своей коже, когда сделка с Драконьим богом выдёргивает её в реальный мир.
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Она умирает.

Джон Сноу вонзил кинжал ей в грудь.

Предал.

Она чувствует это. Чувствует боль, но сознание уходит слишком быстро для того, чтобы она успела понять, какая боль преобладает: от клинка прошедшего сквозь плоть или от предательства, совершенного тем человеком, с которым она собиралась разделить этот мир.

Дейенерис чувствует сильные руки, не дающие ей упасть, видит слезы Джона, текущие по его лицу. Она хочет спросить почему, но не может выдавить из себя слова, чувствует, что горло сжимает как от удушья, каждый раз, когда она пытается сделать вдох. Она смотрит в глаза своего убийцы до последнего мгновенья, надеясь, что это дурной сон, от которого она вот-вот проснется. Джон держит ее обессиленное тело крепко, и даже кажется, что не хочет её отпускать, но её жизнь неумолимо подходит к концу, а она лишь может смотреть в глаза своего убийцы. Дейенерис закрывает глаза и в тот же момент сердце её издает последний удар.

Последнее что она слышит это плач своего сына, почувствовавшего прервавшуюся с матерью связь.

***

Боль.

Резкая боль, сходящая на нет, но настолько сильная, что не дает ей даже попытаться заговорить и позвать на помощь. Это то, что она чувствует, когда, стремительно открывая глаза. Её руки взлетают к груди, ожидая найти клинок, отнявший её жизнь, но там пустота.

Это был сон, с облегчением думает она на мгновенье пока подняв взгляд не понимает, что находится в дотракийском шатре. Том самом где её Солнце и Звезды держа на руках их не рожденного сына обещал её ждать. Но шатер пуст. И почему она чувствует себя живой, ощущает тяжесть в теле, подступающую панику, если точно теперь знает, что мертва?

Где же Рейго? Где её Солнце и Звезды? Он обещал встретить её. А может она отправилась в Пекло за все отнятые ею жизни и теперь ей не дано увидеть мужа и сына.

Они ждали зря. Ей предстоит провести свою посмертную жизнь в одиночестве. За то что не уберегла своих близких. За то что не сломала колесо, которое в итоге раздавило её саму. За то что подвела свой кхаласар, обрекла своих воинов на смерть, когда обещала привести к славной битве и великой победе. Лишь немногие дошли с ней до Королевской Гавани. Она оставила своих детей, мирных жителей Миэрина, что стали свободны благодаря ей. Она оставила Дрогона, её мальчик там в большом мире, единственный в своем роде. Последний. Одинокий.

Дэни делает глубокий вдох, утирает слезы, скатывающиеся по щекам и поднимается на ноги. Она должна уйти отсюда. Она не останется здесь, она выйдет в Великое Дотракийское Море и будет искать их, чтобы увидеть хоть краем глаза.

Королева решительно пересекает порог шатра и оказывается на улице, но не в ожидаемой ею степи, а в доме магистра Иллирио, человека что дал ей и Визерису их последний приют. Подарил ей на свадьбу драконьи яйца, из которых вылупились её прекрасные дети. Дейенерис идет по таким забытым и знакомым комнатам этого дома и в конце концов заходит в помещение, что было когда-то щедро выделено ей.

— Здесь я смотрела вниз на простых людей и хотела быть как те дети, что свободно бегают по улицам Пентоса.

— Здесь я подарил тебе свадебное платье, на которое ты смотрела также безразлично, как и на мою казнь от рук своего дикаря.

Дейенерис резко оборачивается и видит старшего брата, по лицу которого прямо на пол стекает жидкое раскаленное золото. Следом ошметками падают куски его кожи обнажая кости черепа, что жутко улыбается ей.

— Ты разбудила дракона, дорогая сестрица, — шипит он, надвигаясь на неё протягивая вперед переломанные руки.

— Ты не дракон и ты мертв, — Дэни в испуге пятится от мертвого Визериса, продолжающего идти к ней.

— Ты могла остановить их. Ты виновата, Дейенерис, — на его черепе почти не осталось плоти, но она продолжает смотреть на эту изуродованную версию её брата.

— Я не могла. Ты бы принёс лишь смерть в этот мир, как делал наш отец.

— И оттого так хорошо, что это сделала ты, дорогая сестрица, — скелет с редкими торчащими из черепа серебряными волосами, одетый в одежду, что была на Визерисе в момент его гибели, зловеще смеется, пока Дейенерис в ужасе выбегает из комнаты, — пламя и кровь, Дэни, — раздается ей вслед зловещим смехом мертвеца, — пламя и кровь! — слышит она девиз их дома. Девушка бежит, боясь оглянуться на покойного брата и убеждает себя, что это лишь видение. Страшное видение, от которого некуда бежать, понимает она. Если это её посмертие, её наказание за содеянное, то ей негде скрываться. Этот Визерис найдет её снова, через какую бы дверь она не прошла. Дэни кидается к выходу из особняка и перешагнув порог, надеясь оставить жуткий скелет позади хоть на какое-то время, оказывается в Доме Бессмертных. А на каменном пьедестале, к которому когда-то были прикованы её дети, стоит сундук. Сундук, подаренный магистром Иллирио. Дэни медленно подходит к нему и открывает крышку. Внутри на чёрном бархате лежат два расколотых драконьих яйца. Те самые из которых когда-то вылупились Рейгаль и Визерион.

Два её сына, что погибли по её наивности и невнимательности. Два сына, что были закованы ею в цепи в пирамидах Миэрина. Дейенерис проводит рукой по пустому углублению. Яйца Дрогона нет, и она рада этому. Её последний сын еще жив и проживет долгую жизнь. Драконы живут гораздо дольше людей. Дрогон будет жить за неё и за своих павших братьев. Он силён и свиреп, и она не может допустить даже мысли о том, что его может не стать, как и всех их. Мать драконов отходит на шаг от сундука, пытаясь отвести от него взгляд. Боль внутри неё лишь усиливается с каждым движением, и она понимает, что потеряла счет времени. Она не знает сколько времени провела около разбитой скорлупы, время казалось и остается казаться таким неважным сейчас.

Но она делает очередной шаг назад и опирается спиной на очередную дверь, через которую ей предстоит пройти. Она хочет найти Миссандею и Джораха, но с каждой минутой проведенной в своем посмертии понимает, что её друзьям нечего здесь делать. То, что её окружает лишь иллюзии созданные только для неё, может быть её же подсознанием, и предназначены они лишь ей в наказание, как кара за всё содеянное. Она отрывает взгляд от пьедестала и покидает наконец Дом Бессмертных. Дэни с содроганием ожидает того, что ей предстоит увидеть на этот раз и чуть не задыхается на очередном вздохе, когда видит, что оказалась в разрушенной Королевской гавани.

Миллионный город пуст. Где-то потрескивает огонь от пожара, устроенного ею и Дрогоном, тут и там валяются камни, отколовшиеся от башен и домов. С неба спускается пепел падая прямо на окровавленную землю.

Дейенерис идет, не разбирая дорог по месту, что могло стать её домом. Должно было стать её домом. Месту, где люди, её люди могли бы быть счастливыми и улыбаться ей. Дом, из которого её семье пришлось бежать от предателей и убийц. Что чувствовал её отец двадцать лет назад? Она знала, что он был безумен, но сколько безумия в нём было на самом деле? Как быстро все его советники отвернулись от него и принялись строить заговоры? Из-за его безумия ли, или же оттого, что паранойя его разгоравшаяся день ото дня все сильнее, могла бы вывести на поверхность предателей? Старки. Кем были они? Почему Рейгар ушел от семьи? Бросил на погибель всех ради волчицы Старков. За чем он гнался? Что могла дать ему северянка, когда рядом была Элия и их дети? Если он так хотел её, то мог взять в жены, Таргариены поступали так веками, но он решил пойти путем, что лишь опорочил его жену, детей и развязал войну. Просто сбежал к любовнице. Не был так уж идеален её старший брат.

Дэни проходит мимо разбитого на части колокола, чей звон должен был обозначить её победу. Она хотела, чтобы сражение прошло стремительно, чтобы у Серсеи и её армии не было бы ни единого шанса. Проигрыш в тот день был бы смерти подобен. Дейенерис не имела права погибнуть. Проиграть. Быть сбитой одной из баллист. Тогда был её последний шанс, она знала это, и вопреки произошедшему действительно не хотела превращать битву в бойню. Но колокола зазвонили, и она вспомнила о том, как тело её лучшей подруги летело вслед за отрубленной головой. Она уничтожила главные ворота города, чтобы однажды построить новые, привести туда Серсею Ланнистер и увидеть, как уже голова львицы, отделенная от туловища, летит вниз. Дэни не отвела бы от этого зрелища взгляд, как не отводила взгляд от Миссандеи в её последние мгновенья.

Девушка идет дальше, проходя по разрушенным улицам. Она знает, что в конце концов, дорога приведет её к месту, где была оборвана её жизнь. Её кара. Бродить по этим местам и вспоминать всю боль, что была в её жизни. А ведь сейчас она могла стоять здесь Королевой, вернувшей у захватчиков трон её семьи. В небе над столицей могли летать все три её сына. Выросшие еще сильнее, полные жизненной энергии и сил. Всё шло не так с тех пор, как она шагнула на земли Вестероса. С тех пор, как в её жизнь вошел Тирион Ланнистер, а потом и Джон Сноу. Она верила им обоим, но всё что получила это советы ведущие к проигрышу и кинжал в своё сердце. Кто знает, может последнее тоже было чьим-то советом. Дэни подходит к ступеням ведущим в тронный зал. Нет, думает она, всё началось в Миэрине, когда она стала оглядываться на карлика в поисках его одобрения на каждый свой шаг. Она была обречена ещё тогда. Теперь она это понимает. Как и то, что трон перед ней очередная иллюзия. Она даже не думает, чтобы сесть на него. Когда она размышляла о возвращении в Вестерос, ей казалось, что момент, когда она сядет на трон, будет моментом единения с её семьей. Со всеми королями и королевами, что когда-либо сидели на троне и правили семью королевствами, передавали друг другу мудрость правления, завоевывали города. Она хотела, чтобы они видели то, как она возвращает всё, что было создано кровавым трудом её семьи. Возвращает им, Таргариенам, что объединили семь королевств, создали уклад, по которому все эти неблагодарные люди живут до сих пор.

Она идет вперед, к трону также как шла к нему за несколько минут до своей смерти. Только сейчас она видит, как с семи ступеней стекает кровь, собираясь в лужу прямо под символичным пьедесталом. Ей почему-то кажется, что это её кровь, кровь её отца, её братьев, всех этих королев и королей, всей её семьи, что шагнула на земли Вестероса. И ей остается только смотреть как алая жидкость все продолжает и продолжает стекать по ступеням.

Это действительно того стоило? Вестерос того стоил? Она могла забыть его, оставить позади, как её предки оставили позади Валирию. Она могла бы привести Миэрин к процветанию, продолжать завоевывать города, освобождать рабов. Что такое Вестерос в сравнении с остальным миром? Это земли боли и страданий, которым не существует конца. Может быть в конечном счете все эти знатные гордые лорды просто перебили бы друг друга. А ей бы не было до них дела. Остальной мир процветал бы с ней и её драконами, как когда-то процветал проклятый Вестерос во главе с её предками. А Король Ночи? Кто знает, если бы у него не было бы Визериона, то ни он, ни его армия не преодолели бы стену. Сколько еще столетий он бы провел, ожидая шанса на войну с живыми, если бы не её желание помочь Джону? Они выиграли ту войну. Слишком дорогой ценой. Она не должна была помогать Северу. Не раньше, чем получила бы своё. Тогда армия, пришедшая на битву была бы больше, и кто знает, может был бы другим и исход. Завершилось бы всё быстрее или наоборот, растянулось на долгие месяцы. А может у Короля Ночи случилось бы пополнении воинов в армии. Или, что самое худшее у него было бы на два дракона больше. Она не знает ответы на эти вопросы, а кровь, льющаяся со ступеней, не собирается останавливаться, и лужа растеклась так широко, что почти подступила к её ногам.

Дейенерис разворачивается и уходит не оглядываясь, она видит дверь, которая её ждет. Она переступает порог с пугающей её саму решительностью, и стоит ей оказаться по ту сторону, как горло её снова сдавливает удушье. Но теперь это лишь от пустыни во круг. Ей хочется поскорее снять с себя плащ, что она и делает, в прочем, не выкидывая его куда-то на песок, а поудобнее обмотав своей цепью и оставляя в своих руках. Она почему-то уверена, что пустыня не последний пункт назначения. Дэни делает шаг вперед, не зная толком куда идти. На небе нет ориентиров, и она не видит каких-либо скал. Нет даже одиноко стоящего деревца, даже иссохшего. Её окружает лишь пустота, но она идет вперед, надеясь, что в какой-то момент окажется очередной проход, очередная дверь. Но откуда двери взяться в пустыне? Или это конец? Все те иллюзии вели её именно сюда, в пустыню, что станет последним пристанищем для её воспаленного разума. Она идет, вперед не пытаясь хоть как-то считать время, но с горечью ожидая, когда наступит момент, когда силы покинут её окончательно. Когда она бессильно упадет на песок и больше не встанет. Как Серебрянка, свалившаяся от жажды и голода. Как Рейгаль, что упал с неба и больше не поднялся из-под толщи воды. Её гробницей станет песок, и она уже чувствует, что готова сдаться, когда слышит шорох. Такой знакомый, заставляющий искренне счастливо улыбаться. Так её сыновья рассекают своими крыльями воздух и Дэни оборачивается с мыслью, что перед окончательной погибелью увидит хоть одного из них. Но перед ней не кто-то из её детей. Дракон, что с величественной грацией опускается перед ней не похож на её сыновей. Дэни щурит глаза от ослепляющего света, распространяющегося от этого существа. Этот дракон выглядит так словно искупался в озере полного золота или имел неосторожность изваляться в песке с макушки до кончиков лап. Его взгляд не отрывался от неё, и она отвечает ему тем же пытаясь вспомнить рассказывал ли Визерис о подобных драконах, но не находит в памяти подсказок.

— Нам надо поговорить, Дейенерис Бурерождённая, — вполне человеческий голос доносится от дракона, и она теряется на мгновенье.

— Ты говоришь, — изумленно произносит она, невольно делая шаг вперед к неизвестному дракону, — кто ты?

— Я Аэдрический Бог Времени Акатош, и я здесь для того, чтобы предложить тебе сделку, Матерь Драконов.


	2. В поисках спасения

Драконы прятались.

Величественные существа, созданные им. Свирепые и неукротимые. Вынуждены были прятаться от довакина, того, кто был создан в угоду мифического равновесия. Того, кто существовал лишь с одной целью — убить драконьи тела и поглотить их души. Акатош любил их, своих сыновей. Учёного Дюрневира, что заточён в Каирне Душ, верного своей шкуре и выгоде Одавинга, импульсивного Алдуина, яростного и мудрого Партурнакса, что переметнулся на сторону людей. Их было так много, а потом войны и междоусобицы забрали большинство из них. На протяжении множества лет ему приходилось наблюдать как Партурнакс одаривает людей знанием ту’умов. Знанием, что было обращено против его же братьев. И вот сейчас Акатош чувствовал, как потоки времени собираются отпустить самого кровожадного из его сыновей. Драконий Бог знал, что с возвращением Алдуина явится и довакин. У Акатоша были годы для того, чтобы найти решение для этой непростой ситуации. Но магию древних свитков обойти не так легко, отсроченные пророчества снова вступали в свою силу и мир готовился быть поглощённым пламенем и кровью.

Время ускользало от Акатоша, что было по истине даэдровым наказанием. И тогда он решил выйти за пределы привычных ему миров. Искал что-то, что может дать подсказку, хоть малейший намек на спасение, но всё было тщетно. А потом Великий Дракон увидел их. В мире, название которого ему казалось даже не важным запомнить, были драконы, такие похожие на его сыновей и такие непохожие одновременно. Драконы, связанные крепкие братскими узами, не имевшие голоса, но извергавшие сильное пламя и имеющие мощные переплетающиеся между собой ауры. Тогда Акатош стал наблюдать. За привязанностью этих крылатых созданий друг к другу, и к своей… матери. К этому хрупкому человеческому существу, что проводило долгие дни на советах со своими приближенными, но шедшему к драконам уверенным шагом и отсутствием каких-либо страхов в любое свободное мгновение. Она любила взбираться на спину одного из них, так сильно напоминающего Алдуина, и подолгу проводить время в небе вместе с ними. Её аура переплеталась с каждым из троих драконов, а при виде друг друга они ощущали чистую неподдельную радость. И невероятную боль. При потере сначала одного и спустя какой-то месяц другого. И жажда мщения оставшихся в живых была единым чувством для них. Уничтожая корабли, вражеские баллисты, разрушая пламенем стены, они были единой огненной стихией, которую ничто не могло разделить. Кроме человеческого коварства и кинжала в сердце. Горестный рев дракона, потерявшего всю семью, был слышен на километры вокруг.

Он унес свою мать в земли наполненные травой, пролетал с её телом высоко над пирамидами и пустынями. К месту недоступному для человеческого шага, но приветствующему тех, кто одарен крыльями.

Тогда Акатош принял решение. Обрел твердую уверенность в том, что поможет ему та, что была матерью для тех, кто были монстрами в глазах каждого невежды. Эта смертная поможет ему спасти его детей.

***

Акатош убедился, что решение предстать перед смертной в истинном драконьем облике было верным стоило ему увидеть её восхищенный взгляд. Он видел недоумение под этим восторгом и с собирался с радостью дать ей ответы на все вопросы.

— Акатош? — на лице девушки проскальзывает выражение задумчивости, — никогда не слышала о подобном боге, — она говорит ровно, пытается аккуратно подбирать слова, не зная, чего ожидать от своего внезапного визитёра.

— Наши миры находятся слишком далеко друг от друга. Настолько далеко, что ни один из ближайших миров не был создан мной или кем-либо из известных мне богов.

— И сколько же богов и миров существует? — спрашивает Дэни, безуспешно пытаясь унять свое беспокойство. Лучше разговор с неизвестно откуда явившемся существом, чем вечно бродить по пустыне, которой невидно конца.

— Слишком много чтобы их можно было сосчитать, слишком много, чтобы мы все знали друг друга, — легко отвечает он, не отрывая своего пристального взгляда от смертной.

— Зачем вы здесь? — задает она с самого начала напрашивающийся вопрос. _Чего вы хотите от меня?_ задается еще одним вопросом она, но не осмеливается задать его вслух.

— Мои дети на грани вымирания, и я собираюсь дать им путеводную звезду, так как сам не могу действовать в открытую.

— Но вы бог, а ваши дети… — её голос пронизан грустью, и она замолкает в ожидании. Даже боги теряют своих детей. Она не смогла защитить своих, а этот далекий бог прошел такой путь в поисках выхода. Но все-таки, почему он здесь?

— Драконы, — произносит он и её глаза распахиваются в удивлении, — я создал их, но кажется сама природа решила породить противовес в лице так называемого драконорождённого. Того, кто сможет уничтожить их, поглотить души, лишить возможности когда-либо переродиться. Но ты можешь помочь мне.

— Как? Что я могу сделать? — хмурится она в растерянности. Чувство реальности происходящего постепенно догоняет её, очищает разум от гула пустыни и долгих галлюцинаций.

— Боги Нирна, нашего мира, нередко выбирают для себя чемпионов, так называемых избранных. Твоя задача — найти способ избежать пророчество, что начертано на Древнем Свитке. Найти выход для моих сыновей, не дать им прекратить своё существование.

— Но я мертва, — с сожалением произносит Дэни, — да и как я могу найти выход, которого не видит даже бог?

— Иногда смертным открываются пути невиданные для нас, — Акатош чуть приблизил свою громадную золотую морду к ней, — твоё состояние я исправлю. Ты очнешься в новом, но таком же теле. Лишенным ран и увечий, живом. Уже в Нирне, конечно же.

— И всё же, почему я? — она продолжала смело смотреть на него. Для Акатоша всё еще было загадкой, от глупости ли было её бесстрашное поведение, или от восхищения.

— У тебя есть ещё варианты? — он с сомнением окидывает пустыню, жар которой не вредит ни одному из них. Он видит, как надежда разгорается в её глазах.

— Что мне делать? — наконец решается Дэни.

— Как я сказал, я мало что могу сделать в открытую. Но несмотря на это я могу помогать тебе, как своему чемпиону, впрочем, дороги на этом пути тебе придется выбирать самой.

— Я буду сама по себе, — понимает Дэни. Девушка выглядит задумчивой, но Акатош уверен, она не откажет ему. Ей уже нечего терять, и она это знает.

— Твой мир хоть и отличается от Нирна, но ты найдешь их схожесть. Ты не станешь королевой, но ты сможешь обрести знания, которых нет больше нигде. Возможности, что откроются для тебя будут почти безграничны.

— И то, чему я научусь, — задумчиво произносит она, — знания, которые я приобрету… должны быть направлены на решение проблемы.

— Ты будешь свободна в своих действиях, — подтверждает Акатош и видит, как её взгляд становится куда более уверенным чем был ещё секунду назад.

— Что я должна знать? — не разочаровывает она его.

— Ты окажешься в провинции Скайрим, в которой бушует гражданская война, процветает ненависть и плетутся интриги. Скоро ты поймешь, что насколько бы далеко миры не находились друг от друга, их жители, какой бы расы они не были в основном одинаковы. Ты начнешь с точки, которая расположена ближе всего к первому событию, которое есть в Свитке, возвращению моего первенца из потоков времени.

— Что именно сказано в Свитке? И что за потоки времени?

— Свитки обладают силой которую не могут понять даже божества. Много столетий назад так называемые герои не смогли справиться в битве с Алдуином и пошли на хитрость, с помощью древнего свитка отправили его в будущее в надежде, что герои будущего смогут найти выход. Найти текст пророчества ты сможешь в книгах, но принято считать, что суть его сводится к тому, что Пожиратель мира, мой сын, уничтожит мир.

— Сводится? — зацепилась за странную формулировку Дэни

— Расплывчатое трактование, никаких имен, никаких дат, лишь расплывчатые формулировки, указывающие на знаковые события, что когда-то происходили или произойдут.

— Значит, мне нужно найти верную трактовку пророчества.

— Или тебе суждено понять его самой.

— Хорошо, — Дэни поджимает губы и глубоко вздыхает, — позволите задать вопрос? — спрашивает она, на что получает легкий кивок от Акатоша, — эти свитки? Неужели никто не пытался обходить пророчества? Уничтожить их?

— Многие смертные пытались повлиять на эти артефакты. Свитки обладают своей уникальной магией. Невозможно найти мага, сила которого равна силе свитка, и ни один бог, даже самый безумный, не решится проводить эксперименты с такой неизвестной материей.

Дэни кивает, принимая во внимание поступающую информацию и пытается уложить всё по полочкам в своей голове.

— Вы заберете меня сейчас?

— Ты желаешь остаться подольше, чтобы насладиться видом? — они оба окидывают пустыню скептическими взглядами.

— Точно нет, — фыркает Дэни.

— Тогда приступим, — констатирует они и подходя ближе опускает перед ней своё крыло, точно также, как это делал Дрогон, давая взобраться на свою спину перед полётом. Дэни глубоко вздыхает. У неё нет пути назад. Только вперед. И ей хотелось бы, чтобы это вперед было в мире где она жива и не окружена предателями, жаждущими её смерти и её трон.

Дэни не оборачивается назад, на зовущую её пустоту, лишь с величайшей аккуратностью взбирается на спину бога, чувствует, как тот отталкивается сильными лапами от земли и взлетает, стремительно набирая высоту. И чем дальше они улетают, тем хуже становится слышно протяжный безумный от разочарования вой бездны неизвестности, что звала её в свои лживые объятия. Вскоре звук стихает совсем, пустыня больше невидна, а высота такая, на которую она еще никогда не поднималась со своими сыновьями.

Это её второй шанс. И когда Дэни осознает это на её губах появляется легкая улыбка.

Сильные крылья продолжают рассекать воздух поднимая их выше и выше, а Дэни лишь цепляется за драконьего бога сильнее, пока земля не скрывается где-то внизу за плотными облаками.


End file.
